Dilemma
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: Jimmy Olsen is new at the Planet and sent on a small mission to delivery an envelope to Lois and Clark, but he encounters a problem. Hints of Clois of course! Just for fun. One-shot. Future.


**A/N: **Hello everyone! It's been awhile since I've posted and I hope everyone is doing well. I know I keep promissing a serial fic every time I post a one-shot and yet again I come before you without that story and another one-shot. Anyways I got the idea for this and just ran with it. I hope you enjoy this short one-shot!

**Title:** Dilemma

**Rating:** K+

* * *

><p><em>Take the package to Lois and Clark's office.<em> Jimmy chanted over and over again to himself. He had just started at The Daily Planet, and he didn't want to mess up. Perry had sent him a mission and he wasn't going to turn up in defeat. It was simple, just deliver the package.

He slowly walked down the hall and towards their office. The envelope shook in his hands slightly, he was still a little scared of 'Mad Dog' Lane and wasn't sure what side of her he was going to get today.

Sure, his brother was friends with Lois and she was nice to him from time to time, but this was a professional job, and he just had to follow in the footsteps of his older brother. He rounded the corner and straightened out his step to look confident. As he approached there office he could hear voices coming from inside.

"_Mmm, Smallville." Lois purred softly_.

Jimmy gulped.

"_Does that feel good?" Clark asked._

_Oh, crap._ Jimmy fidget with the package in his hands trying to weigh the choices. He could knock? No… Lois would probable kill him for… interrupting.

"_Oh yeah, a little lower." Lois commanded. _

Jimmy began to pace outside the door. Perry is going to kill him if he isn't back in his office with his afternoon cup of coffee. He could walk in…

_I mean, they should know to lock their door, or at least not do… whatever it is that they are doing during business hours, right? _

_I don't think so… I've seen the glances those to give each other…_

_Getting killed by Mr. White or Lois… who is worse? _

Jimmy contemplated the thought as glanced back at Perry's office, and then heard, _"God, Smallville." Lois moaned._

Jimmy shuttered, _definitely Lois._ Jimmy sheepishly walked back towards Perry's office when he heard the chief bellowing from his office, he froze.

Perry fiercely ripped open the door to his office, turning to hunt down Jimmy. "Olsen! Where are you!"

"Ah, chief…"

"Don't call me chief! Why do you still have the package?"

Jimmy gulped, "I was…"

"Great shades of Elvis! Just give me the damn thing." Perry ripped it from his hands and charged towards the duo's office.

"Ah! Chief, I mean Mr. White!" Jimmy all but fell over trying to run to catch up with Perry.

Perry opened the door to their office without hesitating and charged in, Jimmy's eyes bugged out of his head, and slowly walked to the doorway.

"Jimbo! Why didn't you bring this to me sooner?" Lois demanded as she sat in her chair with Clark standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"I, umm…" He scratched his head for answer.

"News waits for no one Jimmy!" Lois lectured as she began to look over her source documents.

"Right, Sorry." He mumbled as he embarrassedly looked at his hands, as he collected his thoughts of what he thought was going on inside their office.

"You okay, Jimmy?" Clark asked as he noticed the boy's embarrassment.

"Yeah, CK, I'm fine." He forced a smile to Clark and headed out of the office.

_You. Are. Such. An. Idiot._ Jimmy told himself as he walked back to his desk.

"Olsen! Where is my coffee?" Perry demanded as he walked back to his office.

"Right! One minute, sir!" Jimmy scrambled out of his thoughts and back to work.

Clark watched him from the open door, "He's an interesting kid, isn't he?" He asked Lois.

"Yeah… But I kinda like him." Lois mused as she watched Jimmy race around the corner with Perry's coffee.

"You getting soft of me, Lane?" Clark chuckled.

Lois turned in her seat to arch an eyebrow at her husband.

Clark gulped slightly, "Ah, I think I hear someone calling for help." And he quickly dashed out of Lois' sight.

Lois smiled to herself as Clark dashed away; she glanced over at Jimmy as he tried to clean the coffee stain from his shirt._ Though, I really need to get that kid out of bow-ties._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
